


At least she tried

by AngleJoyce



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Bad Cooking, F/F, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, tumblr drabble, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	At least she tried

“That’s it, you’re not allowed to cook breakfast anymore.”

Undyne looked over at Alphys standing in the doorway, wearing a robe (a pink fluffy one), her arms crossed over her chest.

“I just wanted to surprise you with breakfast!” Undyne said, a small embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Alphys looked up, seeing batter on the ceiling and walls, as well as burnt black marks from definitely flames now extinguished. The whole counter was covered in batter, eggs and flour, and Undyne’s hair had some in it as well.

“You..” Alphys couldn’t stop the small giggle escape her. “You want me to eat you then? Y-you look definitely more tasty than–,” she shot the pancakes on the plate a glance,“–that.”

Undyne blushed more at that, looking at the black burnt pancakes on the plate. “I, uh..”

“I-it’s okay,” she admitted, walking closer and hugging Undyne around her waist. Undyne smiled and hugged her back, receiving a kiss on her (clean) cheek in return. “I appreciate the gesture. Th-thank you.”

Undyne grinned at her softly. “Wanna try and cook something together, then?”

“Y-yeah, sure!”

They ended up ordering something from Grillby’s.


End file.
